It's his fault!
by Hudine
Summary: 9th Dr There was an episode of Doctor Who that was shelved due to the death of the actor playing the master in this episode we would've found out that the Master and the Doctor are in fact brothers. Just a humorous explanation to why they are trying to


**Title:** It's his fault!

**Author**: Hudine Wolfspirit

**Rating:** K New rating system means suitable for all ages.

**Paring:** None

**Distribution:** Anyone that wants it

**Summery:** There was an episode of Doctor Who that was shelved due to the death of the actor playing the master; in this episode we would've found out that the Master and the Doctor are in fact brothers. Just a humorous explanation to why they are trying to kill each other. 9th Doctor.

**Category:** Humour

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! It belongs to rich people not poor penniless me who is not making a penny out of this. Only made for the enjoyment of others (please don't Sue me). Dr Who is a trade mark of the BBC, to see more about the BBC and Dr Who go to www. bbc . co . uk /drwho Well having an older brother myself it's something anyone that has siblings can identify with.

**Feedback:** To hudine at clan-tws . co . uk and ICQ 59461891 or yahoo IM: Hudine

**Dedications:** Russell T Davis for doing a marvellous job at resurrecting the series, and the powers that be at the BBC for finally realising what the people want is what matters, not personal views.

**WARNINGS: None**

The Doctor and his new friend Rose where trapped, with no were to run. They were in a dark alleyway in twentieth Centaury London, a brick wall behind them, to the sides stacks of discarded rubbish bags and rats crawling throughout looking for their next meal. It was not that which was the problem, the problem was the man in front, who was standing in front of them, a ray gun in one hand.

"Well fancy meeting you here Doctor, and what's this I see you have a new friend."

"The name is Rose, who are you and what do you want with the Doctor?"

"Rose? An interesting name. I am the Master "

Rose rolled her eyes and interrupted, "what is it with you people and names? What kind of name is 'The Master' anyway? Is it supposed to sound impressive."

The Doctor sniggered but was cut off by Rose, "what you laughing about, your just as bad 'Doctor', Doctor what anyway. It is a bit stupid the Doctor, the Master, when I meet 'the candle stick maker' I'm out of here."

"Well actually " The doctor was cut off by the Master's sniggering, not the malevolent evil laugh but a genuine snigger. "What?"

"I like this one, think I shall let her live." He looked at Rose who stood completely unfazed by all of this, "you humans don't have a hope in pronouncing his real name. Or mine for that matter." The turned the gun onto the Doctor, "now my dear doctor I have waited so long for this moment."

"It's almost disappointing no elaborate over complicated plan?" He sighed, "Koshieshi"

"Gazoontite?" Rose replied, causing the doctor to laugh a big toothy laugh leaving Rose bewildered.

"Don't mock my name, girl!" The master bellowed which caused Rose to start laughing.

"You know, your right, the master is a much better name," she replied between fits of giggles.

"Well Th"

"Don't go there!" The doctor warned hardly able to keep a breath.

The Master replied to that by calling him a name with really long complicated syllables. This caused Rose to double over laughing, "No wonder you stick to The Doctor."

"Our father had a really eccentric taste in names," the doctor explained sobering up a little.

"You mean you two are related?"

"Yes, unfortunately he is my brother," The Master replied.

"So why are you trying to kill your brother?" Rose asked no longer laughing.

"Well it all started when we where little and he stole my toy Dalek..."

"I didn't! Rani took it!"

"Lies! You where always taking my things, you broke my hover bike, you where always father's favourite! No matter what I done it was always not good enough, you where always better, I could never get a look in. The one time I got better grades at school what did I get? A pat on the back and then it was all you again!"

"Hang on," Rose interrupted, "your telling me you have been chasing down your brother for God knows how long, over something he done as a kid? Sounds to me your father was the one at fault here... what is killing your own brother going to accomplish?"

"Wel"

"Seriously you kill him then what? We humans may be considered primitive, but you are just as bad. I mean just because you had a bad childhood? Mine was bad enough no worse or less than yours. Do you see me trying to kill someone about it?"

"But"

"You know the best thing about having a bad childhood is? It eventually is over, then you get to move on. You don't have to prove anything to anyone but yourself Koshieshi. Be your own person, not someone obsessed with something that happened over nine hundred years ago. Now put that thing away and the pair of you grow up. Doctor I'm going to the TARDIS and if your not there in ten minutes I'm coming back and making the pair of you kiss and make up." She shuffled past the master and grabbed the gun out of his hand, and rolled her eyes. "This isn't even turned on you know, honestly men, your all the same."

The master stood beside the doctor and watched Rose as she strode off still a little stunned. "She's one in a million that one."

"You can say that again..."

"Is she taken?"

"She has a boyfriend back home."

"Pity."

The doctor laughed, "tell me about it." He gave his brother a week smile, "you know I'd miss your harebrained schemes to get rid of me if you stopped."

"Oh don't worry I am thinking of another one right now."

"Oh?"

"First I am going to turn you into a flea, then put you in a box, then put that box inside another box, then mail it to myself, then when the box arrives I shall get a giant hammer and squash you," he smiled back.

"I seen that movie."

"The only reason I'd keep this planet alive when I take over the universe... I'd miss the cartoons." Then with a malevolent laugh the master stalked off into the night; leaving the doctor shaking his head as he headed his own way back to Rose.


End file.
